Never Let You Go
by UmbriGirl
Summary: Wrote this out of boredom and how I sometimes think people are in my room but arent really there. So the point of view is from a girl named Opel, one night her best friend/ex boy friend pays her a visit. ENJOYZ!


I laid barely awake on my bed, the lights were out, music was dimly playing from a radio. The air was warm, comfortable, causing my eyes lids to grow heavier. That's when I heard it, the click of my door handle being turned, instantly making my senses alert. My heart beat skyrocketed, who was coming into my room? Boards creaked quietly beneath some one's feet in my room, but I only noticed a darker figure stepping toward me. Blood coursed through my veins, my heart was almost beating out of my chest. I knew the person stood at the foot of my bed, because I could hear a shallow breath. Something was placed near my foot, and hand, one on either side of my shins. Then, a leg slid bent next to my knee, a warm hand was next to my waist. As if like a snake, the person slithered farther up, a head was directly over mine, legs pressed mine together and my hands were pinned. A vibration, then a light. My phone rang with a message, illuminates the person above me. His black flecked hair, pale green eyes, and smug smile. Then it all goes dark again, blood has rushed to my face. Warm breath washes against my face as he leans closer. His green eyes reflect off the moon light, causing me to gasp.

"Miss me?" A warm breath whispers in my ear.

"...Yes..." With that, his hands slide under my back, freeing my own. I know his lips are only an inch in above me, and resisting is so difficult.

"My, my...you've learned." He whispers. Then, his lips are on mine. My hands instantly raise to his neck, keeping his face close to mine. As he kisses me deeper, my heart swells. His lips are so warm, so wonderful, and so perfect. My eyes have been closed, and when I open them, it's to take a breath. Silt lays over me, gasping for air, making my eyes lock with his. I stare into his lightning green irises and almost forget to breathe. After a moment, he's back to kissing me, our lips connecting over and over again. His warmth radiated through the covered and on to me, causing a small sweat to break out on my forehead. When we finally slowed down, his lips slid down my face, and his head rested against my chest.

I scooted over on the bed, letting Silt lay next to me. His arms are still wrapped around my back, our foreheads were touching as we just stare each other. Suddenly, his hands slide under my shirt and move farther up my spine, until they reach my bra strap. I gasp as he unclips it, his eyes gleaming mercilessly. Pulling it down, he moves closer to me, his breath on my neck. My fingers reach toward his buttoned shirt, and I slide it over his head, then wrap my arms around his bare back. We're pressed together, he's under the covers with me now, I smile then kiss him again. Not caring as he slips my pajama bottoms off, leaving me in my underwear and t-shirt. Carefully I unzip his pants, and he wiggles out of them. Silt rolls on top of me, I feel his warm hand travel along my stomach, up higher and higher, until a moan drips from my mouth. I flip over onto my side, causing Silt to fall behind me, his chest against my back. His hands are holding my chest, and his lips are sucking on my neck. Another moan slips from my mouth.

"I love you." He whispers, nibbling on my ear.

"I love you, too." And I fall asleep in his arms, his head resting against the side of mine.

Light filters through my curtains, causing me to open my eyes. Silt's warmth still radiates along my back and neck, his hands hold me at my waist. A groan slips from his lips, and he nuzzles his face into the back of my neck. I smile, before turning over to face him.

"Good morning." I say quietly, then kiss him. As I'm about to pull away, his hand flashes to my head, pushing it toward him again. My lips crash onto his, that's when I suddenly notice tears falling from his eyes. Silt's hands are now wrapped around my neck.

"Please," He starts crying now. "Don't ever leave...me." I'm shocked at his words, but pull away and nod solemnly to him, then lean back and kiss him.

"I'm not going any where," I whisper through kisses. But he continues to sob, so I stop. He leans his head against my neck, and I hold him there, running my hands through his hair. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok...shhh..." Silt's arms pull me closer him, his sobs growing harder. When he looked up at me, his face was red, and his eyes were stressed. So I just pressed his head to the crook of my neck, rubbing his back as we held each other. I had no idea what happened, but I guess it had something to do with another girl.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't m-mean for t-this to hap-pen..." Silt said quietly. I instantly put my lips to his to make him shut up. He takes it, closing his eyes, then I pull away and look him in the eye.

"Shhh, stop. It's not your fault..." I coo. Silt nods a little, hiding his face. So I hold his head to me, humming.

When he finally slows the water works down, Silt pulls his head from my grasp and stares up at me, those green eyes piercing me. Before I knew it, he had leaned up and kissed me, holding my face to his. Silt's thumb drew circles on my cheek. We stayed like that for about five minutes, then broke away.

"Thank you…" He whispered, his voice still shaky from earlier. I smiled, then smoothed his hair, he let me rest my hand on his cheek. Silt reaches towards it, holding my hand to his warm face. He smiles lightly, then drops my hands and embraces me in a hug, kissing my jaw. I hug him back, letting him weave his legs in with mine and twist on top of me.

"You're obviously feeling better." I say smirking, before he leans down and sucks on my neck again. His lips travel along my jaw and back to my mouth, where he deeply kisses me. I squeeze my eyes shut and kiss him back, holding his neck in my hands. Through our lips, I barely make out what Silt says.

"I love you…so much," For a second he pulls away, staring down at me. "You've always been there, but I haven't; helping me when I need it." Silt sighs, ashamed. "And then I just leave…leaving you." My eye brow furrows, yes he has done that before, come to me, then just left. It crushed me for a bit, but I got used to it. I know my eyes are full of hurt, and Silt can see that. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve that, and I'm no good for you." His words brought up the tears, the tears I had been keeping down, the tears he wasn't supposed to see.

"No…don't say that," I choke out, leaning up to kiss him. "Every time you came back, I loved you more," He kissed me back, tears falling down his cheek. "Every time you left, I wanted you so badly…but I got to know you better then any one," Silt laid down on top of me, kissing me all over, mumbling his replies. "Because every time I saw you, every time I wished you wouldn't go, every time you kissed my cheek…I knew I'd see you again." Silt stopped for a moment and looked at me sorrowfully. I smiled through tears and said; "Silt, I love you more than anything." He laughed, then choked on a sob. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him back down, his lips against mine. I finally got him…and I would never let him go.


End file.
